Shinobu the Entertainer
by TakaoKazunariIsLife
Summary: A man named Miyagi Yoh is dared by the man he works with, Hiroki Kamijou, to visit a club for gay men. When he goes there, he's surrounded by people chanting "Panda!". Miyagi watches the young boy named Panda perform as a stripper, and he's dazed. Little did he know that the boy was obsessed with Miyagi and fell in love with him. Somehow, they find themselves being torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bit OOC, sorry. Warning: smut, m/m, you know the drill.

Chapter 1- Panda

Bright lights blared all around me, flashing their brilliant colors onto the sea of dancing, drunken bodies. Music thumped throughout the club. I was most likely the only sober one here, still mystified that a club full of gay men existed. I had only gone here because I was dared to by one Kamijou Hiroki.  
I headed over to what everyone was making the most commotion about. The sound of cat calls and many hands clapping could be heard all around me. I leaned back against a table, staring ahead at the empty stage. The curtains were set aside.  
"Have you heard? Sexy Panda is going to perform today," a man murmured beside me, nudging my arm with his elbow. I looked over to see his face. He had ear piercings and light brown hair, and a big smile on his face. His eyes were brown, too. The whole aroma around him turned all warm and inviting.  
"Who?" I inquired, confused. Everyone seemed to be awaiting this so called 'Sexy Panda' person.  
"Oh, you haven't been here before? There are strippers here on stage every day, and all of them are very good, but Sexy Panda is the best. His stage name is Panda, but we all call him Sexy Panda. Every man here wants to sleep with that kid, but he disappears before you get the chance to! He's the reason I come here all the time," he explained, nodding his head drunkenly.  
The sound died down and the lights all dimmed. The music stopped playing, too. I wanted to see why this person was oh so amazing.  
A boy walked on stage, a smirk lining his face. I thought I recognized him from somewhere… but I couldn't put my finger on it. He had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, from what I could see. He was still wearing his school uniform, as ridiculous as that was. The whole crowd of people roared when they saw the (he looked to be it) college student.  
"Hello, everyone! I am Panda!" he exclaimed, standing in the middle of the stage. He sat down at the edge, his legs dangling. Although the music had vanished, you could hear him talking loud and clear.  
Once again, the crowd went wild. I gave them all a smug look before gazing back at the boy.  
When everyone grew quiet, Panda spread his legs apart, casting a look of pure seduction toward the men up front. However, his eyes were not on those men. He was staring at me with that gaze.  
What I admired about this kid was the fact that he didn't go straight to stripping his clothes off. In fact, not once did he take anything off.  
The boy slowly snaked his hand into his pants, grabbing his member. He moaned in pleasure, clearly jerking himself off. I did notice one thing: Panda was extremely sexy. His face of utter satisfaction turned everyone on.  
After a few minutes of him touching himself, you could clearly see him pulling his erection out of his pants, but he had it intensely covered so that no one would see what it looked like. A waterfall of his cum spurted into the air, creating a magnificent picture of what looked to be a turtle. Apparently the strippers here weren't allowed to do anything like that, but no one really had proof that it was cum instead of some other liquid.  
Panda put his member back into his pants, his hands wandering inside his shirt. He tilted his head back, panting and crying out loudly as his fingers played with his nipples. Still, the boy never showed his skin. He liked being a tease.  
He stared at the crowd once more, his eyes glazed over with lust and sexual tension. I saw him lock eyes with me. I swore it was me he was looking at.  
Panda spread his legs wider, his hands touching the bulge in his pants. He stroked the bulge sensually, laughing at something unknown. I spotted some guys jerking themselves off, amazed at the boy.  
He finally stood up, waving goodbye to the crowd, his parts all prominent in those tight pants of his. He cast me a silent wink that went unnoticed by everyone else. I could only watch, stunned, when he walked off stage and meshed into the crowd.  
"So, how do you liiike Sexy Panda? He's our faaaaaavorite, y'know. He never lets the fans touch him, we've neeeeeeverr seen him take off any clothes, and he always ruuuuns off after the show. Strange kiiiid," the man beside me slurred, downing another shot. I eyed him curiously.  
"There's nothing special about him. I'd rather see someone undress than tease you, personally. I mean, he looks to be a college student still! It's ridiculous," I stated stubbornly, trying to act all bold and almighty. Truthfully, I was dying to see Panda continue. A male had never turned me on before, but this one did. He was… he sure was something.  
The man chuckled and sauntered off into the dancing crowd. Most of the people were grinding against each other, which I thought was gross. Now to get out of here….  
Someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look back, but I was pulled into another room. I spun around and saw the Panda boy standing there, desire written all over his face. "Look, Panda, I'm not interested-"  
"Please, Miyagi. I've never wanted anyone in my life before…." he muttered shamefully, glancing away.  
"How do you know my name?" I demanded, taken aback.  
"I know everyone's name who goes here. I've never seen you around here before. You had to tell the bouncers what your name was before you came in here, right? That is how I know," he stated.  
"What is your name…? What should I call you?" I asked.  
"My name is a secret. If you want it, you'll have to sleep with me," the horny student answered.  
I swiveled around once more, wanting to leave the curtain-clad room, but he pounced on me. Panda flipped me over so that I was on my back, planting himself firmly on top of my chest. "Don't you want me?" he pouted.  
"No. I love someone. I'm not the type to go to a club and go home with someone, sorry. If that's who you're looking for, they're everywhere," I disagreed.  
"I-I can make you forget all your stress! If you want, you can see me whenever you want, a-and-" Panda started, a fire beginning in his eyes.  
I grasped the boy's waist, pushing him off of me. "You're really cute, you know. I'm not into that kind of stuff."  
He looked downcast after that, depression sweeping across his face. He looked like a dejected cat. I knew Panda was disappointed, and that made me feel slightly bad.  
Wait… that guy said Panda had never slept with anyone… no one had seen him naked before… and that he ran away right after performing… so… did this mean… Panda cared about me? Was I the "lucky" one? Panda was just an innocent boy wanting a man to feel better about his day, after all. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Naughty Panda… getting me all turned on for nothing. I'll show you who can dominate," I grunted, pinning the boy to the ground.  
"Touch me, Miyagi," he pleaded, shutting his eyes lightly.  
"...Why is your stage name Panda? Is it because you look like one?" I whispered, nipping at his neck while my hand raced down his pants. He cried out at the sudden intrusion, moaning when I toyed with his member.  
"Nnh… Miyagi… always wears black and white… and I like pandas. They call me Sexy Panda, and I think that's a little… ah!... over the top," he panted, wrapping his legs around me. I leaned back and up, grasping the waistband of his pants and boxers. I slid them down slowly, the sight before me being magnificent.  
"How would you know what I wear? Besides, you've had that stage name for at least a year now, haven't you?" I pressed, dipping my head down to his long member. I breathed on the tip for a few seconds before taking it into my mouth, sucking roughly.  
"M-Miyagi, not so hard. I'm not just a toy… like everyone thinks I am…. Ah, I've seen you around town before and you're always wearing black and white! Uh… the other part is hard to explain, though," Panda laughed nervously.  
I took the whole thing into my mouth, licking and sucking slowly this time, but fast enough for it to be pleasurable at the same time. This boy was nice, I knew. I didn't want to hurt him.  
I grabbed the base of his member with my hand, stroking up and down as I bobbed my head up and down. The student reached out for my head, grasping my hair.  
I looked up, licking along the sensitive vein of his member. Panda's eyes were open now, full of lust and…. love. It freaked me out. Sweat was running down the boy's face.  
He cried out, shooting his load down my throat. I moved away from his member, crawling on top of him. He stared at me drowsily, a hint of love still evident in his eyes. I captured his lips in mine, my tongue darting in. Our tongues battled for dominance, the boy moaning at the feeling of having another wet muscle along his. I sucked on his tongue, my saliva mixing with his. I forced him into a deep kiss, my hands traveling down to pull down my own pants. The boy grabbed my face in his hands, kissing back roughly, his tongue swirling around with mine. I slipped out of my pants and boxers, loving how the boy tasted. Kinda like… cabbage and… Smarties.  
I rubbed my erection against his, grinding against his skin. I practically tore his shirt from his frail body, edging back from his delicious, soft pink lips. He gazed at me dazedly, sounds of desirous pleasure escaping his wet, hot mouth.  
I slid off the boy's body, wanting to give him his moment of pride. I laid down on my back, letting him have his turn.  
Panda blushed cutely, sitting on my chest once more. I groped his two cheeks, pulling him closer to me. His hands worked at the tie on my shirt, tossing it haphazardly across the room. His hands were shaking as they unbuttoned my shirt. It was obvious he had never done anything like this before. I was his first.  
"Panda… I wanted to know… why me? Why don't you sleep with some drunk guy instead?" I quizzed.  
Shirt thrown aside, Panda slid back and off of my chest. I spread his cheeks apart, helping him out as he sat on my member. The boy's eyes instantly struck tears.  
"I-I love you, Miyagi!" he exclaimed, riding my thick member roughly. He started jerking himself off while doing it, but I replaced his hands with mine.  
"How could you say something like that so plainly? You don't even know me!" I shouted. I wasn't angry with him, just confused.  
I thrusted up into his tight little hole, feeling the boy's heat envelop my member. It was obvious he was in pain, the look on his face clearly expressing that.  
"Panda…." I murmured, bringing my hand up to wipe away his tears. He stared at me in shock, bouncing up and down at a nice pace. I struck his prostate dead on, hearing him cry out and moan in pleasure.  
"I know who you are, Miyagi. I can't tell you… how…."  
I stroked his erect member swiftly, staring up into the boy's gray eyes. He rode me like crazy, wanting to feel me inside of him. He threw his head back (like he did on stage) and gave a low guttural sound, his seed shooting all on to my chest and my hand. Immediately after, I gave a final thrust and spurted all inside of him.  
Panda slid off my member, collapsing on top of my chest. We laid there, both of us breathing raggedly.  
"Panda… what is your real name?" I asked.  
"Shinobu," he answered hoarsely.  
I felt regret, shame, disgust, shock, and all sorts of emotions all at the same time. The Dean's son's name is Shinobu. Shinobu was a pretty uncommon name. This had to be him, meaning… I slept with the Dean's son… and liked it….  
Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep, my arms around the sweet kid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I gathered up all my clothes, putting them on in decisive haste. I was disgusted in myself, feeling utterly terrible.  
I headed straight through the curtains, hearing a soft "Miyagi?" behind me along the way. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything, but this was just a one time thing for me. I couldn't believe myself.  
I darted through the empty club, tripping along some empty bottles of liquor. I had to go to work, I noticed.  
"Miyagi!" Shinobu cried out from far behind me. I kept running, trying to escape the shameful place. I wasn't in the mood for going to work today….  
I sprinted out of the place, heading on to the busy street. All I could see was Shinobu's eyes, glazed over with lust and love and desire and-  
Exasperated, I started speed walking to my apartment. Kamijou could handle the workload today.  
Upon managing to reach my apartment, I threw the door open, angry with myself. Why did I go there, anyway? If I didn't come to work, Kamijou would think I slept with someone!  
I pulled out my phone, dialing Kamijou's number. It wasn't time to go to work yet, so he would be awake now.  
After hearing about four rings, he finally picked up. "What?" he snapped.  
"I wanted to know if you could do all the classes and work today," I stated.  
"Why? You at some gay guy's house now?" Kamijou teased. I knew he'd say that.  
"No! I'm just really confused right now. Pleeeease, Kamijou? I'll let you have a day off so you can spend it with that boyfriend of youuuurs!" I exclaimed.  
"F-Fine!" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed. I knew just how to mess with Kamijou.  
I hung up the phone, loafing over to the couch. I flopped down on it, turning on the TV. It was a commercial about cabbage, and in the background were… pandas….  
I thought about Shinobu moaning my name in ecstasy as he came….  
I knocked the table down in front of me out of frustration. Why did I care about him so much? Was it normal for people to act like this?  
I looked down to see why I felt such pain. I was hard.  
I saw something in the pocket of my shirt. It was a little card. I pulled it out to see a picture of a panda decorated it. Written on the beige card was the name "Takatsuki Shinobu", along with a phone number. When the heck did he sneak that into my pocket?  
My suspicions were confirmed. It was the Dean's son, and even Risako's brother.  
The pain died away as my member went limp. I was tempted to throw the card away, but I thought against it. I wanted to tell the boy off, but I also wanted to "relieve my stress" again some other time.  
I turned off the TV, picking up a book about Basho. I flipped it open, reading for about an hour, before drifting off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened up the door to my apartment to see Shinobu standing there in only an apron, cooking cabbage with a scowl on his face. He turned to look at me and blushed, quickly paying attention to the cabbage again.  
I stalked over, wrapping my arms around the boy from behind. I slid my hands up the apron, pinching his nipples. He moaned, stumbling back from the stove.  
I rolled the pink buds in between my fingers, biting at his neck a little. I pushed him down on to the couch, attacking his frail body. "M-Miyagi… oh…."  
I lifted the apron off his body, eyeing his member hungrily. The panting boy was naked, horny, and flustered. His cheeks were red and his face was full of passion. I wanted to take him to my bedroom and violate him.  
Suddenly, Shinobu sat up. He jumped off the couch eagerly, his eyes lighting up. I turned around so that I was facing the TV and him.  
The college student got down on his hands and knees, forming a sort of dog-like position on the ground. He moved his face forward, nuzzling my clothed erection with his cheek. I could only watch as he got the zipper of my pants in between his teeth and pulled it down.  
Somehow, I ended up with my pants and boxers on the ground. Shinobu leaned forward and took the head of my member into his mouth, sucking wryly.  
I tangled my fingers in the boy's hair, moaning his name. He was so submissive… but he could also dominate me….  
I pulled his head closer, forcing him to gag on my big member. He choked and sputtered for a second before getting used to my size. I smirked, staring at the boy, whose eyes were full of lust.  
He would only ever be my pet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat straight up, horrified and turned on. It was only a dream, thankfully. I would never use Shinobu like that. I have compassion when it comes to that kind of thing.  
Just the thought of it, though… why would I want to continue? I was the one who took away his virginity. I was the one to blame. His lover was supposed to do that, not me. I was just a random person.  
I looked over at the clock. It read 11:30 PM. I couldn't have slept for that long!  
I stood up slowly, heading out the door. It was rather chilly outside at night, but I could bear it. I had to get my mind off of things.  
Racing out the door, I sped across the street to the club. I had to tell Shinobu that that was the only time. I had to tell him I didn't want to have one night flings with him. It was all a terrible, gross mistake. I wasn't gay.  
I dreadfully opened the big doors of the club, nodding at the bouncers who stood at the entryway. They remembered me from yesterday.  
Upon walking in there, I didn't get any dirty looks, which was good. That meant no one knew about what happened in that room. Everyone was flocking around the stage, wondering if Panda would be performing today. The "strippers" performed at 12:00, which was very close. I also wanted to know who would be performing.  
"Hey, it's you! I heard Panda had his eyes on you yesterday, and I couldn't find you!" the man from yesterday screeched, running over to me. He was sober, luckily.  
"Oh, really? I went home right after. Panda was a disappointment," I retorted, glancing away.  
"You have to be pretty brave to say that. He's truly amazing if you know him for a long time. You know, I never got your name. What is it?" he questioned.  
"Miyagi You. Most call me Miyagi. Yours?"  
"Yukina Kou. Everyone calls me Yukina. Panda… rules this club. We all bow down to him," the man continued.  
"I think he's just a kid who wants money. A brat, if you ask me. Sure, he's cute and all, but I don't swing that way anyway," I admitted.  
"Why are you here, then?" Yukina snickered.  
"A friend dared me to come here. I found myself coming back," I told him.  
"Hey, if you're interested, do you want to dance later? It won't mean anything, of course," he inquired.  
"Yeah, maybe. How old are you?" I interrogated, eyeing the guy.  
"21 years of age. How about you?" Yukina asked, moving slightly closer to me due to the very crowded place.  
"I'm 35. How often do you come here?" I responded, blinking up at him. He was rather tall for his age.  
"Oh, every day! I always want to see Panda. I really want to meet him face-to-face," he exclaimed, smiling widely.  
"I bet I could get you to meet him. I've actually… met him before," I stated.  
Yukina's eyes widened and he stared straight at me. His mouth opened wide, as if he were about to thank me a million times, but the crowd started roaring in excitement a moment later. He shut his mouth and turned to look at the stage.  
The lights dimmed like last time, and everyone stopped in curiosity. Anticipation swelled inside of me.  
The person who walked on the stage… was… Shinobu!  
He waved to the screeching people, his face slightly reddened. He looked like he had been crying earlier.  
Shinobu stood in the middle of the stage, facing the crowd. He scanned the people… and saw me.  
"Okay, guys. Today is going to be slightly different. I know what you're all expecting, but I want to do something else," he stated loudly. Yukina looked like he was in love with the boy.  
Shinobu glanced away momentarily before staring at us all again. He grew quiet before saying, "Miyagi, come up here."  
I froze in shock. That idiot! What did he expect me to do? Should I run? I wanted to know what he wanted from me!  
"Woah, Miyagi, Panda wants you!" Yukina cheered. Everyone looked back, straight into my eyes. I felt the desire to murder Shinobu at that moment.  
Temptation got the best of me. I moved around the people, who made way for me. I scowled at everyone, not in the mood for their vicious eyes. All of them wanted to see Panda face-to-face. They were angry with me.  
I stomped up the steps that led to the stage, looking up at the boy expectantly. I went beside him and looked back at the crowd.  
"Today is the exception, everyone. I will undress. I will do whatever Miyagi tells me to do. He is my master," he announced. Everyone squealed in excitement.  
Pain pinged at my heart. I wasn't going to use Shinobu. What was he thinking? I didn't want anyone else to see him nude, however. So, maybe… I would undress in front of these people. I didn't want them to see Shinobu's part.  
"Panda, you shall not undress. I want you to get down on your hands and knees," I stated, slightly scared as to how this would go. All these people were drunk, I reminded myself. They would forget in the morning.  
There it was. That look of lust I had seen yesterday. It was painted all over Shinobu's face, and I instantly saw the love that came with it.  
I turned left, looking away from Shinobu. He stood in front of me so that the crowd had a great view of us.  
He obeyed, sliding down on his hands and knees in front of me. His arousal was evident against his tight pants.  
"Now what, Master?" he murmured, but the speakers were loud so that everyone heard.  
"Suck me off and cum to it," I ordered, teasingly pulling my pants and boxers down. The whole crowd gasped at the size of my member.  
Shinobu dazedly looked up at me, obediently leaning forward to engulf my member. The moment his wet mouth encircled me, I shivered and wanted more.  
"Look! Panda isn't intimidated by this guy at all. W-What if this guy is going to whip and hurt Panda? I don't think Panda likes being talked down to! He especially wouldn't want bondage!" someone in the crowd roared.  
"What is that look in Panda's eyes…? I think he loves that man!" a lady (if you can believe it) added.  
"No way!" Yukina's voice could be heard. He was looking away.  
"Do it harder," I instructed. Shinobu grabbed the base of my member with both hands, sliding more of me into his mouth. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his golden locks.  
He moaned, clearly enjoying the taste of me and the vigor of my touch. I kept wondering why I had gone here in the first place.  
"They would be so cute together. You can see that Miyagi is trying to hide his smile," a young female stated (were those yaoi fans?).  
Shinobu replaced both of his hands with his whole mouth, taking all of my size in without a problem. I felt him swallowing and sucking, his face looking purely erotic against my member. I thrusted into his mouth, loving the feeling of it.  
He slid his hands into his pants, toying with his own member. He closed his eyes, taking it out of its confined space before spurting his cum all into the air. This time, the shape of a panda could be seen.  
I came in Shinobu's mouth, watching as the boy moaned and swallowed all of my semen. He licked his lips afterward, crawling back and standing up. I put my clothes back on, blushing a little bit. I wondered why.  
The whole crowd was applauding and cheering very loudly. I felt dizzy, not knowing what this feeling was.  
I leaned over to Shinobu, whispering, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
He nodded, smiling at the crowd. "Thank you, everyone!"  
We both ran off the stage, Shinobu heading a different direction. I dodged the content people, searching for Yukina. I found him with a look of depression on his face.  
"Hey, you okay?" I inquired.  
"Miyagi, do you have a lover? Is it Panda?" Yukina asked, alarmed. He turned to face me.  
"I am a divorced man. No, I do not love Panda," I replied.  
He chuckled, grabbing my hand. "Miyagi, come dance with me!"  
The man forced me to the dancefloor, where many people were (once again) grinding against each other. I wondered if Yukina had been downing any drinks while Shinobu was performing. There was a look of drunkenness in his eyes.  
There was an empty spot on the dancefloor, so he led me over there. I honestly had no clue how the heck I was supposed to dance with a man.  
Yukina giggled, saying, "Miyagi, you're cute when you're nervous."  
I didn't know if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or not, so I just shrugged. He pulled me closer, humming lightly.  
I gasped as Yukina grinded his clothed member against mine. I felt sparks of pleasure shoot throughout my body.  
"Yukina, don't dance with me if you're drunk," I commanded sternly. He started groping me, exploring my clothed body.  
"I haven't had a drink yet, my dear friend. No one is watching," he pouted. The man grew extremely hard, from the looks of it.  
"That doesn't even make sense. What are you talking about, Yukina? I'm straight. I love a woman," I objected.  
"I never said I loved you, Miyagi. I'm dancing with you, see?" he smirked, grinding against me even more.  
I remained silent, enjoying the feeling of my friend (he is my friend, right?) pressed up against me. With narrow eyes, he glanced around the room, trying to see if someone was watching. When he saw no one, he sneakily slid his hand down my boxers.  
"Yukina, no…." I trailed off, trying to push the younger man away. He wrapped his hand around my member, staring into my eyes. They were full of care.  
My body reacted differently than my words did. My member grew bigger and thicker in his hand, wanting desperately to be touched again. His hand stroked up and down as he pressed his body even more against mine.  
"Miyagi, will you cum for me?" Yukina whispered. I was stuck in a state of terror, not wanting this man to touch me anymore. I would not let people use me for their own self-satisfaction!  
"Stop!" I shouted angrily, but it came out as a pleasured cry.  
"That's right, get harder for me. I want you inside of me, Miyagi. How about we go to my place tonight?" he suggested.  
Turned on by his words, I could only nod in agreement.  
"I have a tight, dirty little hole, Miyagi… it needs filling up. Your big c*** might do the trick. You can chain me to my bed and do dirty things to me, too. Don't worry about the pace. I like it rough and fast," Yukina purred lustfully, his voice laced with the desire of se*.  
At his words, I came right into his hand and into my own boxers.  
Yukina grabbed my hand, leading me out of the club. I could only follow as he sprinted to the apartment building that my apartment was in.  
The man turned around, hugging me tightly. "I've never been in a serious relationship before, Miyagi. I don't have any friends, either. I know guys like you get stressed out easily, so I'll let you do as you please to me. I won't complain. I like it all. The last boyfriend I had took me to his place, did as he wanted to me, and never talked to me again. It was all he wanted out of me. I hope you aren't like that, though. I hope that after this… we will become great friends! I don't know how to bond and form a friendship very well, so I hope we can bond through this," Yukina announced.  
I pulled away from him, kinda relieved. So he doesn't love me. That's a good thing.  
"You're so dirty, Yukina," I teased.  
"Only with you, my Miyagi," he retorted, pulling me over to the entrance of the place.  
The lady at the desk eyed us up and down, shook her head, and went back to reading a magazine.  
Yukina walked over to the elevator, smiling as I went with him.  
"You know, it seems we both live at the same apartment building. Why haven't I ever seen you here before?" I asked, befuddled. He hit the 4 button on the elevator.  
"I actually moved to this building a few days ago, so that isn't very strange. I might've seen you walking by, actually! 3rd floor, correct?" he inquired, patting me on the head. I frowned.  
"Yes, Mr. Stalker. I see you're observant," I stated.  
"Actually, I'm bipolar, but I could see how you think I'm observant. I'm also constantly horny. I want you right now, in fact. I see you want me, too," he breathed out, lightly touching the bulge in my pants. He rubbed it lovingly.  
"Are you usually the seme?" I asked tentatively, bucking up against his hand. He pushed me against a wall in the elevator, rubbing my bulge quicker.  
"No. I'm an uke who wants to have s** every night. It's ridiculous. That's why all the guys I've ever been with break up with me or leave me. They usually just use me… and I never want that, but I'm shamelessly horny all the time. It isn't my fault. There's something wrong with me, I think. Oh, but I can dominate just fine. I've never been a seme before," Yukina answered, running his wet tongue along my neck. I bit back a moan.  
"I'm sorry about that, Yukina. You deserve a guy who loves you for who you are. There are plenty of semes out there who are willing to have s** every day, actually," I admitted, feeling his hard-on poke against my back. The elevator doors opened, emitting a little dinging noise. Yukina stepped away from me, walking out and over to his room.  
"You're usually the seme, aren't you? Do you want s** every night?" he inquired, keying the lock on the door.  
"I've only ever been with two women. T-The first passed away, and we never really got that far. The second one, my wife… well, we did it together, but I just wasn't into it because I missed the other woman. B-But Panda… well, I have a feeling he stalks me. Lately, I've been wanting to do it with him," I grunted. He looked back at me, opening the door.  
"Do you want to do it with me lately?" Yukina whispered breathily.  
Before I could respond, he pushed me into the room, which happened to be the living room. He lightly forced me to sit on the couch, and then he got down on his hands and knees in front of me.  
"D-Don't say such erotic things!" I complained.  
"Miyagi… I will do it better than Panda. I will be the one you learn to love, not Panda! I will make you cry out my name until you don't have any cum left to use," he murmured threateningly, spreading my legs wide apart. He stuck his face in between my legs, kissing the bulge in my pants fervently.  
"Are you really jealous of Panda? Also, I'm not going to love anyone anytime soon. I'm not really interested in stuff like that," I protested.  
"But I want to love you… I want to be in a serious relationship! I want to be with someone who won't use me for their own pleasure," Yukina claimed, biting the zipper of my pants and pulling it down.  
I kept on imagining Yukina as Shinobu. It was like in my dream… maybe Yukina knew what I desired. Maybe I could get used to this.  
"Yukina… do you want to do this every day with me?" I muttered hoarsely, glancing away. We had the same desires. That was how we could bond.  
"R-Really? Wait… wouldn't that make me your slave?" he asked, pulling my boxers down with his teeth.  
"No. You will do what I desire, and in return I will do what you desire. Yukina, we both want the same thing, you know. I want s**, and so do you. I want to love someone, and so do you. I know you want to do this with me every day, so why not?" I answered.  
"Good point. So, is this our way of bonding?" Yukina questioned, staring at my member. "It's so long and thick… I want to eat it up…."  
I couldn't help but moan lightly at his dirty words. "Let's bond…."  
He took the head into his mouth, humming around it. Vibrations went through my spine and I grasped at his hair. I then proceeded to pull him closer so that he gagged on my big size. Just like in your dream, you sick pervert.  
Yukina bobbed his head up and down, grazing his teeth along my member. He sucked it tenderly and ferociously before taking a ball into his mouth.  
I gasped in pleasure, discovering a weak spot. I had the strong urge to cum, but I knew better than to do it so soon. He would take that as an invitation.  
He moved his mouth to my member again, taking it into his mouth fully, sucking and swallowing. Just like Shinobu. But this guy is skilled….  
Lust clouded the man's vision. I looked down to see a GIANT bulge in his pants. Woah, that guy is BIG.  
At the thought of having another guy's member inside of me, I came straight into Yukina's mouth, shooting my load down his throat.  
"I want you inside of me, Miyagi," he admitted, turning around so that his back was facing me. He got on his forearms and knees, spreading his legs a little.  
"Yukina… will you… do it to me today? I've never had a guy penetrate me before," I murmured.  
He looked back, surprise evident on his face. "Why would you want that? You would only want your lover (if it's a male) to penetrate you. I wouldn't know how to do it to you…."  
"Please, Yukina. I want to know what it feels like. I want it…." I pleaded, imagining the man's monstrous member inside of me. Sliding in and out… for hours….  
The man sat down, turning to face me. He pressed his lips to mine gently before showing me the position he had just been in.  
I heard the man stand up behind me. I heard the sound of clothes being shed. I wanted to look back to see his ginormous monster of a member, but I realized it wouldn't be right to see someone else naked.  
Only Shinobu, eh? a voice in my mind inquired.  
I heard him getting out lube from somewhere, and it was obvious that he was rubbing it on himself. "I don't want to hurt you, Miyagi. I'll go slow at first, okay? You tell me if it hurts."  
I nodded, staring down at the ground. I kept imagining Yukina was Shinobu… and Shinobu was behind me, about to penetrate me.  
I suddenly felt something slim and slightly long inside of me. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't very comfortable. I realized it was a finger when he added another one.  
I bucked back into his fingers, wanting more. The feeling… was foreign to me….  
The man added a third finger. This time, it actually did hurt. Still, I craved more.  
He scissored them in and out of me, hitting my prostate one time. It made me cry out unknowingly.  
I felt him take all of the fingers out. I knew what was coming next.  
Suddenly, something big entered me. I knew I wanted to do this for hours….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Text

I awoke with sunlight streaming through a window. I was cold….  
I looked at my surroundings, flinching. This wasn't my apartment, so where was it? I quickly tried to gather my hazy thoughts.  
I glanced down, seeing a blanket was covering me. I could see skin, meaning I was bare… or, at least, naked.  
I sat up, feeling pain in my… bottom region. I immediately recalled everything that happened the night before. Where was Yukina now?  
I heard the sound of running water. He must've been in the shower.  
Standing up, I paced around the room until I found some paper and a pen. I set it down on a small table, wincing at the pain I felt when walking. He had pounded into me hard.  
I wrote out a note that told him I was going back to my apartment. It also said that I was going to the club tonight, so he would be able to see me again.  
I gathered up all my clothes, practically leaping into them. Today was Saturday, meaning I didn't have to work.  
I hurried out of my friend's apartment, racing down the seemingly long hall. I bumped into someone's chest without knowing it.  
"Sorry! I-"  
"...Miyagi?"  
I looked up to see my ex-wife, Risako, standing there. A wave of terror struck me. Did Shinobu tell her about us?  
"Risako! Why are you here?" I asked, hoping I wasn't in trouble.  
"Oh. Some person left all these stuffed pandas on our doorstep yesterday, and we have nowhere to put them. I wanted to know if you wanted some," she replied.  
I shook my head rapidly, thinking about Shinobu when she mentioned pandas. Why hadn't Shinobu told the Dean yet?  
"I'm sorry, there isn't much room in my apartment currently," I excused myself.  
"Oh, that's fine. See you, then," Risako said, walking off, moving in a manner that would turn any guy on instantly. I scoffed.  
I scampered past her, darting down the steps that led to the 3rd floor. On the way, my phone rang, indicating that I had a text.  
Panting and out of breath, I threw open the door to my apartment, shutting it behind me. I slid down the inside of the door, staring at my phone with eyes that clearly said "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!".  
Something on the screen caught my eye. For the person who texted me, it read "Panda Shinobu". When did I ever give him my number?  
The text made my heart churn.  
Miyagi, I don't have much time to text, so I'll do this as fast as I can. I don't want anyone to see me in this state except for you… can you come pick me up? There's an alley beside the club. Some guy… well, I was forced into this. Please come quick. -Panda  
I stood up quickly, angry at the fact that someone would dare hurt Shinobu. I ran through the hall and down the many steps, my heart pounding uneasily.  
I threw myself out the entrance, the girl at the front desk waving at me along the way. The whole town seemed deserted today.  
I ran along the rain-soaked road, my footsteps pounding along the concrete. The whole world seemed to be depressed.  
When I reached the club, I walked over to the right of it, seeing the designated, narrow strip of area. The lights hanging beside the club were dim and didn't help the darkness of the alley at all. I almost feared going in there.  
I shot through the space, knowing why I came here in the first place. The sound of sobbing grew louder as I went through until there was a dead end.  
I saw the crying boy on his knees. He wasn't wearing any clothes, and bruises littered his whole body. I sank to my own knees, enveloping Shinobu in a hug.  
"Don't worry, Shinobu-chin. It's all okay," I murmured. He cried loudly into my shirt, finally breaking down.  
"I-It was t-terrible. He was acting so kind to me… s-said he knew you… M-Miyagi, it hurt so m-much," he wailed. I wanted to comfort him, but I honestly didn't know how.  
"Let's go to my place, okay? Then you can take a shower and tell me everything that happened," I whispered in a caring, soothing tone. He clung to me when I stood up.  
"Is anyone… around?" Shinobu inquired carefully.  
"No. The whole street is lonely. The girl who sits at the desk in the apartment building won't mind," I cooed.  
The panda loving boy wrapped his arms around my neck, not wanting to let go. I picked him up, carrying him across the street. "Miyagi… I l-love you."  
Extreme pain stabbed at my heart. I knew the boy wasn't lying. It hurt me even more to know that he was in pain while saying it. Why, though? Why did Shinobu say that?  
I ended up at the front of the apartment building, opening the steel gray door. The girl at the desk looked over and started squealing in excitement. "I knew it! You do have a thing for guys!"  
Mortified, I hurried up the steps with the tired boy in my arms. I looked around for Risako, trying to see if she was still here or not. If she was, she would see her brother in my arms… and then she would kill me.  
"How do I… make you… love me?"  
"Of course I love you. Just not in that way," I replied easily, keying the door of my place.  
"It's destiny…."  
I wanted badly to lock the boy in my bedroom and make sweet love to him, but I knew it wasn't right to do that to someone I didn't truly love. He was just so cute, though….  
"Destiny isn't real," I argued, opening the door. I brought him over to the couch, setting him down.  
"Hold me… please," Shinobu whispered. Tears streamed down his face. I felt terrible for taking the boy into my apartment. He deserved to be at home, not here. Not near a stranger he didn't even truly know.  
"Shinobu, cut it out. This crap isn't funny anymore," I stated plainly.  
"You jerk… I got raped and that's all you can say," he huffed, looking away. I saw blood trickling down in between his legs.  
"Shinobu-chin, I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen at all…." I admitted, going to get a first aid kit.  
"Stay here, Miyagi. I'll be fine," he slurred, more blood trailing down his thighs.  
I hated seeing him cry. I hated seeing him bleed.  
I got on my knees in front of him, sitting on the couch. I grabbed his legs and threw them along either of my shoulders.  
"M-Miyagi? What are you-"  
I licked along the trail of blood that led to his entrance. Shinobu's member would've been standing straight up, and he would've moaned in pleasure at the contact, but he was silent and his cock was limp.  
"He did it until you bled… how terrible… Shu-chin…." I trailed off, leaning forward. He wrapped his bare legs around my torso, looking away, his eyes forced shut. I grasped his chin in my hand, moving his face so that he was looking at me once more. Fear was obvious in his dull gray eyes, but he calmed down. I pressed my lips to his passionately, forcing my tongue inside his warm cavern. I struck a sensitive spot in his mouth, causing him to quietly moan. I wanted to make him feel better.  
"Do it when I am able to get hard, you old man," he snapped. I lightly kissed him on the cheek before trailing down to suck on a nipple.  
"Miyagi, you smell like alcohol. You didn't go home with that guy last night, did you?" Shinobu questioned, inwardly seething.  
"And if I did…?"  
"Don't touch me! I can't stand it that someone else touched you in the first place! Are you using me, too?" he yelled, trying to slide out from under me.  
"It's probably just a one night thing, Shinobu. Besides, it's not like I love you or him. I thought we had that all straightened out," I grunted.  
The boy turned away from me on the couch, sniffling slightly. I felt awkward when anyone else cried, but near Shinobu… I couldn't stand it. I couldn't see him cry.  
"Shinobu-chin, don't cry. How about this. From now on, you'll be the only one I touch, and I'll be the only one you ever touch. Is that okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the shaking boy.  
"Miyagi… can I tell you something important?" he whispered glumly.  
I grew silent, waiting for him to go on.  
"You used to always go to the public library. I used to go there, too, and I always saw you sitting with a big pile of books, smiling as you read them. I was intrigued by you, and I always wondered why you were so interested in what you read. I came there every day just to see you, and it was always the same. You were deeply immersed into your books. I found out that I loved you, that just seeing you smiling… made me happy and fuzzy inside. I thought it was destiny that you were always there. So, when you married my sister, I thought my destiny was broken. I went to Australia, feeling rejected. When you divorced her, I came back, seeking you. So, when you were at the club I work at… I felt I had to do it with you… and make you love me. I got the job to try to get over you. I attracted all sorts of men, all wanting to sleep with me, asking me repeatedly every day, even begging… but I fled, only wanting to sleep with you. Oh, by the way, don't tell my father about this job. He doesn't even know. But… I just wanted you to know why I love you and how I know you," Shinobu informed me quietly.  
"That's a stupid thing to say. Destiny will never exist, especially between a… how old are you?" I inquired.  
He sniffed, "Eighteen."  
"Destiny will never exist between an 18 year old and a 35 year old! We're 17 years apart, for God's sake, and I only like women. I don't know what you see from an old guy like me, but you have to move on and find a girl you like or something," I protested.  
"W-Will you at least protect me? Miyagi, I don't care what you say now, but one day you will learn to love me. Oh, and just so you know, I'm moving in next door," he murmured.  
"Of course I'll protect you, but nothing more. WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS?" I broke out.  
Shinobu was set into a fit of laughter, his lithe form shaking up and down. His member brushed against my hand, and I instantly wanted to touch it.  
He sat straight up, his back no longer hunched over in a sad way. The head of his member was pressing up against my palm.  
"Touch it, Miyagi. It will get bigger if you touch it," he said in a naughty way.  
I eagerly grabbed the boy's manhood and started stroking it. I smiled at the moan that escaped his lips. I took the chance to press my lips against his, wanting entrance into his hot mouth.  
"You really are a naughty kid. Does your dad know the man he works with took his son's virginity? Does he know that a ton of guys want to have sex with him?" I purred.  
"No… he knows nothing."  
"How often did you jerk off when thinking of me?" I whispered breathily, grabbing his whole manhood and stroking softly. His body spasmed.  
"M-Miyagi! Like I'd tell you anything!" Shinobu spat.  
"Your cock is long for a person your age. It's almost as long and big as mine, I'd say. Has anyone else seen it? Are the girls at school wanting it?" I snickered, watching as his manhood grew in my hands.  
"Ha… it's fully grown, old man. No one has seen it except for you, though. It's all yours. Numerous times, I get little innuendo texts from girls who send me pictures of them shirtless and stuff, and they suggest things that relate to my cock inside of them… but I just text them back angry messages and tell them to back off. I even told them that I'm taken," Shinobu panted.  
I stroked faster, probing at his balls every once in a while. I was particularly interested in the tip, which had turned from pinkish to an almost beet red. It was obvious that the kid was trying to impress me by holding his cum in. I squeezed at his balls, feeling the amount of semen that he had been holding in all this time. They were rather heavy… but, of course, not as heavy as mine.  
"Have you ever dated a girl before?" I inquired.  
"Yeah, a few. They all end up pressing me up against a wall and trying to reach into my pants, though. T-That thing is yours and only yours. One of the girls even stripped in front of me and fingered herself, but I just screamed at her and left the place. G-Girls are desperate and gross," he choked out, fighting back his cum some more.  
"Shinobu-chin, I wanted you to know that I am not using you in any way. I hate guys who just screw around with no compassion whatsoever. I care about you," I admitted, feeling an erection happening in my pants at the sight of Shinobu arching up against my hand.  
Precum was spilled all over my palms until the horny college student finally cried out and spilled all of his juices into my grip.  
Spent, he fell back against my chest, breathing heavily. "I love you, Miyagi."  
I ran my fingers through the boy's hair, constantly comparing sex with Shinobu and sex with Risako. The thought of a naked Risako made my erection go limp.  
"Are you still in pain, Shu-chin?"  
"Not really… at least, not right now. You made me feel better," he sighed.  
During the many rounds I had with Yukina, he only stared at me lustfully. Then, gradually, I saw extreme love cloud his vision. I wondered if the man wanted me to be his….  
Shinobu typically always stared at me with love. Sure, lust was added when he was "in the mood", but there was always love in those orbs of his. That was why I was even more comfortable around him.  
I shook away my thoughts. I only loved Sensei. This stupid brat couldn't intrude in my life and think I would love him.  
"You, if you're not busy anymore, then-"  
I looked over at the door, hearing Risako's voice. I widened my eyes as she stared at us in pure disgust.  
"Risako! Who the crap doesn't knock?" Shinobu shrieked, racing over to the door.  
"What the heck were you doing with my little brother? You're a pervert!" my ex-wife shouted.  
"Go away!" the boy exclaimed, slamming the door in her face and locking it. I let my hands cover my face in frustration.  
"Shinobu, go take a shower. I'll find some clothes for you or something," I murmured, feeling panic rise in my chest. Risako would tell the Dean. I would lose my job for something as stupid as this. But sleeping with the Dean's son… what was I thinking? Now he was raped, and I just wanted him to feel better….  
"Miyagi, I'm sorr-"  
"Go, Shinobu. It doesn't matter," I groaned, practically snapping at him. I heard the boy sulking and crying as he entered the bathroom.  
What was I supposed to do now?  
I picked up my phone, almost tasting bile in my throat. I had to do something quickly, or I would seriously lose my job.  
My fingers jabbed at the buttons, trembling a little. I pressed the device against my ear, listening for the grumpy man.  
"What is it now?" he grumbled.  
"Hiroki, this is an emergency. You have to help me!" I exclaimed.  
At the usage of his name, he listened closely. "What is it?"  
"So, you know that college student that sometimes comes around our door, and he always stalked me?" I inquired impatiently.  
"Yeah… what about him?"  
"Let's just say this. So, I might've slept with him and he may or may not have gotten hurt… and then I wanted to console him, so I gave him a blowjob a few seconds ago. Then Risako walked in, and now I… don't want to lose my job. What do I do, Kamijouuuu?" I whined.  
"...So, you slept with the Dean's son… that's a new one, Professor. I'll walk there now. First, I'll have to talk to Risako about it, and then try to get you off the hook. Really, though, you are going to owe me a ton. Stop interrupting!" the man shouted.  
I snickered. Interrupting probably meant that he and his lover were getting it on. That explained why Kamijou was in a slightly better mood, and that he was compliant.  
I hung up the phone, hearing the water run in the bathroom.  
I decided to go check up on Yukina before Shinobu got out of the shower. He would have to be informed that I wouldn't be at the club tonight, and that I didn't want to do anything if Shinobu didn't want me to.  
I stood up swiftly, imagining being jobless. There would be no Kamijou, and no Basho, and no- ah, the thought was making me shiver.  
I opened the door hastily, stepping out into the hall, shutting the frame behind me. There stood Yukina with a surprised look on his face.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I was actually going to talk to you," I admitted.  
He stared at me, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Ah, I just wanted to inform you that I wouldn't be at the club later… oh, and that I'm not allowed to be messing around with you…." I trailed off, scratching at my neck nervously.  
"Why?"  
"Something important came up, and… just because! I think it's wrong, personally," I murmured, trying to sound convincing. He narrowed his eyes.  
"This is about Panda, isn't it? You don't think it's wrong. Panda is your lover," Yukina hissed.  
"Yeah, right! It's just that I sport feelings for Panda- you see, he's my friend!  
"Am I not your friend?" he pouted, looking genuinely sad.  
"Of course you are! It's just that… Panda is-"  
"Different. Yes, I get it, he's better than me. I'm obviously not as good as he is. What can I do to get better? Will you tell me?" Yukina demanded.  
"He isn't better than you, Yukina… it's just that… Panda is s-sick and I want to help take care of him. I only did that on stage with him, that's all. He's a close friend, I guess," I muttered, mostly to myself.  
"I want to have a threesome when he gets better."  
I stepped back, thinking about the man's words. He was really getting deep into this. "But Yukina- Panda doesn't do that kind of thing. He is the type to only do it with his l-lover. The whole thing on stage… is just a show to get money and be known, that's all. Panda never-"  
Yukina came closer with one quick stride, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. He pressed me up against the door to my place, his leg and knee going in between my legs. He rubbed his knee against my crotch, hearing a low moan escape me. He sloppily took my lips on to his and kissed me roughly.  
"I want to meet Panda. I want to have you inside me while I get inside him, or something close to that," he murmured, grabbing my hand. He slid it down his own pants.  
"Are you really horny enough to not wear boxers…?" I groaned lowly, grasping his hardening member.  
"Last night was great, Miyagi. I really like it when you thrust inside of me like that. How about I come over later to meet Panda?" he breathed against my ear.  
"Fine. No funny business, okay?" I scolded him.  
"Okay. Tell him I told you that he's hot," the man winked, walking off. You could clearly tell that the man was gay before even having to talk to him.  
I breathed out heavily, opening the door to my place. Shinobu stood there (still naked because he didn't have any clothes yet) with a pout on his face.  
"Who was that?" he inquired.  
"My drinking buddy. He wanted to talk to you later," I answered, hurrying over to my room to find a pair of clothes for the boy.  
"Me? Is he part of the 'Sexy Panda' fanclub?" Shinobu laughed.  
Yeah. I bet he started it. I rummaged around in the closet for something to give the boy.  
"Miyagi, I have an idea. You find some clothes to wear and put them on… now," he suggested. I didn't understand why I had to undress, but I found clothes nonetheless and wore them.  
The boy picked up my white work shirt and pulled it over his head. I had to admit, he looked extremely cute and (sexy) nice.  
"Just one question, Shinobu-chin. What about your boxers and some pants?"  
The shirt went down below his member, so it wasn't like I could see anything anyway. He looked just fine the way he was.  
"Oh, I actually found my boxers on the ground at the alley," Shinobu murmured, picking them up from a table in my room. He was about to pull them on, but I stopped him.  
"N-No! They're probably dirty, and they need to be washed," I exclaimed, trying to come up with an excuse.  
"Hm… I guess you're right," he teased, walking off to go throw them in the hamper. I stared at his bruised form as he walked off, nearly crying at the sight. But then I looked at his two curvy cheeks in the back… and how he swayed with them… and I felt kinda better.  
I heard my phone playing its weird ringtone in my pocket, so I snatched it out and looked at the caller. It was Kamijou.  
Flipping it open, I settled it against my ear, listening intently.  
"Miyagi, you'd better thank me. I had to go an hour without throwing a single thing at that woman," he sneered.  
"You mean you saw her? What did she say?" I pressed.  
"Yeah, she was walking out of your apartment building with the angriest face ever. I told her that her brother got raped and you picked him up, and that you were probably just hugging him or something. She got all mad at me and accused me of who knows what, and I somehow made her believe it. I think I actually became her friend along the way. Oh, and you can keep your job, she won't say a word," Kamijou retorted.  
"Thank youuuuuuuuu! Enjoy your week off with your man," I exclaimed, laughing nervously at the fact he told her Shinobu was raped.  
"Sure…."  
I sighed heavily, flipping my cellphone shut. I smelled something cooking, so I waltzed into the kitchen.  
"What are you making?" I inquired, seeing the boy preparing something.  
"Cabbage stir fry," he answered calmly, a frown appearing on his face. He always smelled of cabbage, too.  
I stood behind him, watching as he furiously cut the cabbage and threw it into a pan.  
Shinobu accidentally dropped something, so he hunched over, leaning down to pick it up. I took the moment to stare at his perfectly round cheeks before groping them in my hands. I had expected him to grow hard or something, but he instead gave a frightened look and flinched away from me.  
"Don't touch me!"  
With widened eyes, I could only stare as he sank to the ground, cowering into himself. He shut his eyes, burying his head in his arms, crying quietly.  
I fell in front of him, embracing the depressed student. "I'm sorry, Miyagi… I just can't get out of my head what he did to me…."  
"Everything will be okay from now on, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," I promised him, pecking him on the cheek.  
Hearing his cabbage burning, the boy instantly stood up and tended to the food. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket, smoking it silently. I would have to wait for Shinobu. He was fragile, especially after that….  
There was a knock at the door. I briefly wondered if it was Risako, but I knew it was Yukina. He told me he would come over to see 'Panda'.  
I stood up from the slippery floor, heading over to greet the young man. Hopefully he wasn't wearing the same tight clothes he was wearing earlier….  
When I opened the door, Yukina stood there with a smile plastered on his face. Lucky for me, he was wearing a plain white shirt and some jeans.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, grinning at me before stepping inside. He looked around, studying his surroundings, before spotting Shinobu.  
"Panda! Let's chat!" Yukina said brightly.  
The boy looked down at himself, making sure nothing would be visible. He then put the cabbage on two plates and walked over to me.  
Yukina didn't react as expected. All he could do was stare at Shinobu in wonder and amazement. I even saw a hint of love flash through his eyes. Shinobu looked over at the man, staring at him intently. A look of uncertainty and fright passed along his face.  
I took the plate of burnt cabbage from the boy, eyeing it curiously and prodding it with my fork. It had smelled rather inviting… but when I tasted it… it was utterly horrible. I didn't want to be rude or mean, so I ate it anyway.  
"You don't have to eat it if it tastes bad," Shinobu stated, trying to snatch the plate away from me. I moved it away from his reach.  
"Hey, Panda, why aren't you wearing any… pants?" Yukina questioned, blinking.  
"It's complicated… actually, who are you?" he replied.  
"A friend of Miyagi's. We met at the club, haha. I told him about you, but he said your performance wasn't very good," the 21-year-old laughed nervously.  
"Not good, huh?" Shinobu pouted, casting me the death glare.  
"Ah, but that was at the time! Now I think your performance is great," I admitted stubbornly, stuffing a piece of cabbage into my mouth. It tasted terrible.  
"I think better of it, though. I think you're really cute and neko-like on stage! You would make an adorable kitten if you were one," Yukina added. How could he go from extremely horny to someone who was pretending to be innocent?  
Shinobu blushed at the comment, glancing away. I tried blocking him out this whole time so that Yukina wouldn't see his bruises. "Everyone says stuff like that, but… they usually say gross things, too. I don't like the people who are so persistent."  
"Panda, I'm like your biggest fan ever! I like how you make that pouty face whenever you touch yourself," he said, moving closer to the boy.  
"Wait… you say I'm cute, but every other guy just wants to get into my pants. Why do you go to the club?"  
"Hey, guys like me get horny, too, you know. Looking at a cute kid like you makes me happy sometimes," he stated truthfully.  
"Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" Shinobu wondered.  
"No. I really like you and Miyagi, though," he admitted shyly.  
"That's enough, Yukina!" I shouted, angry at him for messing with the boy's mind. Shinobu was mine. Shinobu was… wait, what?  
"Fine, you party po-"  
"That explains why you came to the club every day. It makes so much sense now…." Shinobu muttered, glancing away.  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded.  
"There has to be a reason as to why you visit daily. I know another guy who comes there daily, too. He's usually at the bar drinking a lot. I always see him staring at you with this sort of trance-like expression. Have you seen him?" Shinobu inquired.  
"...Are you talking about that guy who never stops looking at me? To be honest, I really like that guy. But you came first. Then Miyagi. I won't give you two up for that guy," Yukina huffed.  
"I'm sorry, but I already have a love interest. So does Miyagi. Ah, I've actually met the guy, though. He wasn't interested in me at all. He kept watching you!" the boy continued, setting his plate down on the table that sat in front of the couch.  
"You were raped, weren't you?"  
Both of us fell silent, stunned at the man's word choice. Yukina looked rather sad, I noticed.  
"W-What gave you that impression?" he panicked.  
"You have dull eyes. I know you better than that, Panda. You're always happy, and your eyes are always full of bright lights. Now they're full of blankness, as if all of your happiness has disappeared and your whole world has been crushed," Yukina replied, grabbing the boy's face in his hand to look closely at it.  
"You're special, Yukina. No one would've paid that much attention. How did you know, though? You're always at the back of the crowd," I spoke out.  
"I pay close attention to the one I love," he whispered, backing away from Shinobu.  
"L-Love?" Shinobu repeated, surprised.  
"Yes. After having many men leave me to be lonely, I discovered that you were truly the only one for me. Panda gave me the most happiness since years… then Miyagi came… and I knew he would lead me to you. I saw that look you gave him, and the ones he gave you in return. I knew I wanted to be close to both of you. I knew my happiness didn't come from relationships… rather, it came from being close to the one I love," Yukina explained, his eyes narrowing.  
"Cut it out, Yukina. This isn't funny," I instructed.  
"If it were funny, I would be laughing, wouldn't I? I really, truly love Panda. If only I could put a name to the one I love…."  
"Shinobu. Takatsuki Shinobu," he announced, bowing.  
I stared at him, mouth agape. I thought he was going to keep his name a secret from everyone else!  
"I've heard that name from somewhere, actually! Where was it… oh, I know a younger girl who was obsessed with you! Yes, she goes to your university. All she ever talked about was how cute you were. Ah, but she's dating someone now. Actually, the girl was pregnant the last I saw her. Made a few mistakes, you know. Your name is truly a wonderful thing," Yukina exclaimed happily.  
"Yukina, what kind of drunk are you?" I asked.  
"The horny drunk. I know the bartender puts something special in my drinks, though. He's been interested in me for a while now, haha," he replied brightly.  
"Do you want to work with me?" Shinobu suggested, scowling.  
"Can't. I work at a manga shop!" Yukina laughed.  
"Okay, mangas and your personality do not mix whatsoever. I wanted to know if you want to stay over," I stated.  
"But work is my happy place! I love it there! It's not like anyone knows my real personality. I just have mixed emotions at times. I'm actually a pretty cheerful and upbeat person! And yes, I would like to stay over. Where do I sleep?"  
"Well, since there's two bedrooms… you can sleep in one, and Shinobu and I will sleep in the other," I told him.  
Yukina winked at us, clearly understanding why I wanted to be alone with the boy. Well, he thought he understood, at least. I didn't want to hurt Shinobu any more than he already was.  
I walked over to the kitchen with our plates, setting them in the dishwasher. I shut it so that it would run, and I caught Shinobu staring at Yukina with a look of discomfort.  
"So, Shu-chin, what are you studying at your university?" I asked, starting up a conversation. The boy looked over at me curiously.  
"...Literature…."  
"Oh, that's what I studied," Yukina announced.  
"Shinobu, what days do you work?" I inquired.  
"I work whenever I feel like working."  
"So… they praise you, too? Does EVERYONE love you?" I scoffed.  
"...Pretty much. They're just acting nice so I'll give in later. They should all know that doesn't work, though. The manager of the club even wanted to get with me," he snickered.  
"Are you a virgin?" Yukina pressed, still emotionless. I practically started coughing.  
"N-No," Shinobu retorted, looking right at me. I was the one who took his virginity.  
"Was it with a boy or a girl?"  
"A male," he continued.  
"Are they cute?"  
"Ask him yourself!" the college student snapped.  
"What's his name?" Yukina quizzed.  
"M-Mark," he panicked.  
"They have an English name? How strange."  
"I met him when I went to Australia. He said I wasn't good at having sex, so he left me," Shinobu answered, lying through his teeth.  
"Oh, like every guy I meet?"  
Shinobu nodded, listening as the conversation went on and on and on…

Hiroki's POV:

After Miyagi hung up, Nowaki wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Who did you call, Hiro-san?"  
"Professor Miyagi. He wanted me to do a favor for him, nothing much."  
"I can do a favor for you…." Nowaki trailed off, breathing along my neck. I tried to pull away, shouting at him that he was an idiot, but he had already pressed my back up against a wall and was kissing me heatedly.  
"Hiro-san, you're off for the whole week, aren't you? I could call in sick to stay with you every day. We could do it lots, too," he whispered, his big hand sliding up my shirt.  
"N-Nowaki!" I yelled, looking away from him.  
"Hiro-san is so cute," Nowaki murmured, his fingers twirling around a nipple. I moaned, my erection brushing against his stomach.  
"Men can't be cute, Nowak- ah!" I cried out. He lovingly kissed me before a hand sidled into my pants.  
"Hiro-san isn't just a man. He's Nowaki's."  
"Don't get cocky, you bas- mmm…." His hand wrapped around my member before freeing it from its confines.  
"You're like a lollipop, Hiro-san. I could lick you all day long," he muttered, noticeably hardening against me….

Miyagi's POV:

Yukina ended up falling asleep after watching a horror movie with us, so I was forced to carry him into the spare bedroom. The guy was truly a heavy sleeper, let me tell you.  
Little Shinobu scampered into my bedroom before me, making a noise of happiness. I pulled the covers over Yukina and walked out of the bedroom, heading over to my own.  
The college student was sprawled out on top of my bed, completely naked. His legs were spread wide apart, revealing his long, hard member. I could only stare, my mouth watering at the sight before me.  
"Miyagi… I want you," he breathed out, his manhood twitching deliciously. His nipples were hard and red, and his cheeks were tinted pink.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. I knew I would never love this boy, even though he tried so hard to seduce me into loving him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Just give up, Shinobu. It's impossible for me to love another guy," I whispered.  
Hurt flashed in Shinobu's eyes, but I also saw a look of love and desire. "Miyagi, won't you touch it? It will make you happy."  
"I'm serious, Shinobu."  
The boy frowned, curling up against his side. "Fine! Like I need you anyway!"  
I leaned over to the light switch, flicking it off, enveloping the room in darkness. I could faintly see the outline of the trembling boy, who was now cold.  
I slowly walked over to the bed, feeling bad for what I said. All he wanted was for his "destiny" to be real. Why did I have to be so harsh?  
I sank on to the bed, curling up against the boy's back. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry."  
I could see the boy's blush growing easily. I traversed my hands down to his limp member, trying to awaken it.  
"I may not love you, but I still care for you like you're the sibling I never had. I also care about this little thing," I stated, wrapping my hands around his manhood. He gasped lightly, bucking into my hand.  
"M-Miyagiiii," he whined, his part pulsing in my grasp. I tugged on it lightly, pressing my lips to his, demanding entrance.  
He parted his lips, his tongue darting out to intertwine with mine. I stroked him up and down fervently, my thumb gathering the precum off of his tip. He grinded needily against my own crotch, panting at the sensation.  
"How do you want it tonight, Shinobu-chin?" I murmured.  
"Get… inside of me…." he pleaded breathlessly, rubbing his bare as* against my clothed erection.  
I kissed the boy soothingly before struggling to get out of my pants. He turned around to help me, brushing his leg against my hard-on while unzipping my pants and pulling them down. The young boy rubbed the bulge in my boxers, causing it to stick out and grow bigger. I looked down at the boy, wondering how we ended up at this stage. I wasn't complaining, honestly.  
Shinobu looked up at me lovingly before sliding my boxers down. I threw the comforter and covers out of the way, wanting to see his (almost) naked body as we made love.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. "Miyagi, I wanted to know if I could-"  
Shinobu scurried under the covers, trying to act as if nothing had been happening. Yukina looked on in amazement.  
"Can I join?" he asked.  
I almost ran over to slam the door in his face, but I looked at the sincerity his expression wore, and I stopped. At the question, the boy shimmied his way into view.  
"What?"  
"I want to join," Yukina repeated huskily.  
We both stared at him mindlessly before Shinobu motioned over. I thought he was crazy at first, but then I realized that it would be interesting to have three people doing it together.  
The young man trotted over happily, settling himself behind me. Shinobu went back to what he was doing, grabbing my coc* in his hands. He moved his leg a little so that I would have access to his entrance, and then he pushed my manhood inside of him. I shuddered at the amazing feeling of his tight heat around me, but I was also distracted by what the other man was doing behind me.  
Yukina was already fully bare when I looked back, lust and love clouding his eyes. His mouth attacked my neck while he abruptly shoved his needy, thick, hard member into me.  
I thrusted up within Shinobu, hearing him whining wantonly. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing my lips to his.  
Yukina moved his arms down to grab at Shinobu's manhood, squeezing it a little. He then proceeded to pump it while pounding into me, screwing his giant coc* into my small little hole.  
Shinobu panted against my lips, traversing his hands to play with Yukina's nipples in return. The man behind me moaned delightfully. I continued to thrust up within Shinobu, pulling out only to slam all the way back in, until I found his prostate and hit it dead on.  
I bucked back against Yukina, feeling him begin to please me with one hand while stroking Shinobu with the other. The warmth of two bodies pressed against me… was overwhelming….  
Yukina slammed into my prostate, hitting it rapidly. He was rough, but his actions were filled with love and care.  
I yanked on Shinobu's hair lightly, the tip of my coc* slapping against his sweet spot. He let out pleasured moans at the feel of it, his member swelling up to a big size.  
Yukina panted against my neck as his nipples were tugged on and pinched. I gazed straight into the horny boy in front of me's eyes, seeing compassion and solemness enter them. I slammed into Shinobu one last time before he cried out and spilled his seed all over Yukina's hand and my chest.  
I came next, emptying my balls of all their semen as I shot my load inside the boy.  
Yukina toyed with my erection before thrusting up into me slowly. Hitting my sweet spot once more, he let out a long moan, his juices flowing up within my body.  
I pulled out of Shinobu as Yukina pulled out of me, all of us curling up against each other, our breathing labored and even now.  
"Invite me over whenever…." Yukina suggested, spooning me from behind, wrapping his arms around my body. I did the same to the boy in front of me, lovingly kissing his neck.  
"...I think I love… both of you…." Shinobu breathed out, hugging a pillow to his chest.  
For once in my life, I thought I felt jealousy spark within me.  
I knew… Shinobu was mine.


End file.
